


Quiet Winter's Night

by freifraufischer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freifraufischer/pseuds/freifraufischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BroTP Snow Queen.  Christmas Eve when Emma is still the Dark One...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written as a tumblr prompt: It's Christmas Eve. A Christmas Eve they will spend without Emma. With Henry still devastated by his mother's betrayal, and Snow crushed by yet another family moment she won't share with her daughter, it's up to Regina to keep their strange family unit together.

Henry might be 13 years old but he had been running around all day with his "not" girlfriend and he'd fallen asleep early. David was working, Robin had taken to helping in the Sheriff's department now that Emma was causing havoc instead of fixing it. And Snow had not wanted to be alone.

"Fruit cake…. really?" She watched as Regina was working in the kitchen.

"Home made fruit cake, not stale and served at Granny's is not actually a tool of the devil." Regina said dismissively. She opened the tin and inhaled the aroma before cutting a slice and handing it to Snow with her eggnog.

It was a quiet Christmas Eve and they were both thinking about Emma without wanting to say it.

"What does that remind you of?"

Snow smiled a little wistfully, "The Christmas pudding that the castle cook used to make for the servants. Father used to order them to make a portion for us but it was never quite the same…"

"That's because the cook loathed your father." Regina said with a serene smile. "She used to give me a slice right before bed on the solstice. She told me it was called wishing cake."

Snow took a bite of her slice. "Wishing cake is very boozy."

Regina shrugged and had a mischievous smile, but went on. "She told me that if you were a righteous person after the wishing cake was eaten something lost will come back to you."

Snow poked at the slice quietly… "So much for wishes. It turned out I rather failed at being a righteous person."

Regina smiled and squeezed her shoulder, "We're both working on it together now. And besides, of all the things to let me down in life rum soaked cake with dried fruit is the one I never got mad at."

Snow leaned her head into Regina's hand and Regina let her head fall into her side so that she held it while she started to cry.

"We'll get her back Snow. She's gone, but people who are gone come back when you least expect them."

Snow looked up at Regina and nodded. "That they do."


End file.
